Car Ride
by LegacyChick
Summary: I suck at summaries... just that much: it involves a long night out, a car ride, Ted and Cody... go ahead and read if you want to find out more. Warning: Slash


**Here it is. A late Easter-surprise. Don't ask me what has gotten into me. I had the idea in my head for a long time already, just never found a way to put it into words. Well... now I have.**

**Disclaimer: I only know my distorted and crazy fantasy.**

**Warning: SLASH... M/M... Not into it? Don't read!**

**No summary as always... just that it includes a car, Ted and... of course... my Cody :) Enjoy!**

* * *

What had he gotten himself into there?

That question was running through Ted's head again and again as he sat in his bar-stool, leaning back against the bar, Coke in his hand, watching his partner and best friend of many, many years stumble over the dance-floor, grinding, groping, dry-humping every human being in sight… at least that was what it looked like to him.

He had no idea why he had come here in the first place. Cody had insisted for him to join, almost dragged him out of their hotel-room, telling him they would have fun, they would need this to relax, they would deserve a night out from everyone else.

Well, from what it looked like, Cody indeed was having a lot of fun, unlike him.

He was not the kind of guy to go out, to get drunk, to dance, to party… not anymore, not since he was a married man… unhappily married, but married nonetheless.

However, for some weird kind of reason, he had agreed… just seeing Cody beg… he could not resist.

And right now he was glad he had come, cause at that state of drunkenness he was sure that Cody would make a fool out of himself sooner or later if it was not for him… or even worse, that he would leave with someone else, with a stranger… and god knows, Cody would willingly go with anyone if he was drunk enough.

It had been more than once, more than twice already that Ted had come back late at night from a late work-out with Randy or one of the other boys and had surprised not only himself, but also Cody by walking in on him getting fucked by some stranger. He had never told him though, had always left as silently as possible again, staying at Randy's or Stephens… and he was not even sure if Cody would have remembered anyways by the state he had often been in.

He had felt embarrassed, shocked, sometimes even enraged by the scenes in front of him, but never had he had lectured his friend about it, nor did he ever talk about it.

Everyone knew that Cody was gay, in the company anyways, pretty much from the first day Cody had stepped a foot inside the WWE, cause he had never made a heal about it. He was proud of who he was, who he is and what he is.

Ted kind of astonished him for it, envied him for it, adored him for it. He could not even imagine how his surroundings would react if he was gay… IF. As a proud Christian and a married man, he was sure his dad would kill him, his brothers would bully him and his wife would sue him.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, his gaze drifted back to the dance-floor, groaning when he saw Cody dancing -or rather dry-fucking- with another guy, far too close for his own likings; one of the other guys hands groping his ass while their hips collided again and again; Cody clearly beyond being sober judging by the look in his eyes and the sheepish grin playing on his else so innocent lips.

He shot a look at his clock, reading 3 a.m., deciding that it was time to end the show before anything could go any further.

He downed the last bit of his Coke, handing it to the bartender and got up to make his way over to the dance-floor, heading straight towards Cody.

It was easy to locate him, but not as easy to get through to him as he was surrounded by onlookers, by creeps, by others dancing and by those waiting for their own chance to dance with the pretty brunette.

Struggling his way through, he got angrier every minute, angry at Cody for not being able to control himself, for flirting shamelessly with everything in sight and angry with himself for being stupid enough to play his babysitter, for being stupid enough to care that much.

As he finally reached him, he was not in the mood to discuss, to argue or to play games; he just wanted to get out of there in one piece.

He grabbed Cody's wrist, not even giving him anytime to react, to protest, as he started to drag him off the dance-floor and towards the exit.

Cody's arguing, pleading, yelling and begging fell onto deaf ears as Ted just ignored him until they were finally outside, the fresh air hitting their hot faces.

"Teddyyyyyyy… why did ya do zat? I wanna go back do dansth!"

The words were slurred and Cody was leaning onto him for support, blinking up at him, trying to give him his best possible puppy-dog-eyes; but being that drunk, his eyes did not want to stay open long enough.

Ted sighed, hooking his arm around Codys waist, under his arm, holding him up as he looked down at him. Why couldn't he stay mad at him? Why couldn't he just stay angry with him for more than a minute?

"It's past three, Codes… I'm tired… I want to sleep… and I think you had more than enough already."

Cody pouted up at him as he was led to their rental, the drive ahead of them going to take at least a good fifteen minutes.

"But Teddyyyyy… I wasth having stho much funnn…"

He sighed another time, not daring to even look down at him, not wanting to get weak once again.

"I know, Codes… but you had… a little TOO much fun."

He only got a groan as response, feeling Cody's head leaning against his shoulder as they reached the car. Ted opened the passenger-door first; hushing Cody inside, making sure the younger man was seated comfortable before closing the door and walking around the car to let himself in.

"You're such a pawty-pooper, Teddyyyyy."

He could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips, shaking his head as he took out of the parking lot, keeping one eye on the road and one on Cody. Seeing him leaning against the window, half-lidded eyes staring out of it, full, pouty lips slightly parted as soft sighs escaped them brought a smirk onto his own lips.

"You okay?"

Cody did not look over, just shook his head, lips starting to tremble a little as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, more to warm himself up than out of defense or anger.

"Why do you hade me, Teddyyyy?"

Now that totally caught him by surprise, green eyes widening as his gaze drifted over to Cody, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"What the… what the fuck, Codes? Why do you think I hate you? I could… I could never hate you!"

His gaze shifted back between the boy next to him and the thankfully street ahead.

"Cuzz you alwaysth sthpoil ma fun… you neva have fun wisth me… you neva dansth wisth me ow pawty wisth me."

Ted sighed heavily, running a hand through his short, blond hair.

"Codes… you're drunk. Let's just get some sleep. You're totally irrational… delusional… you're not thinking straight…"

His words were interrupted by a sharp gasp, surprisingly escaping his own lips as he felt something wet, something soft on his neck.

Cody had launched himself onto him, tracing a line of slobbery kisses all over his neck up to his ear, gently nibbling and biting, flicking his tongue over the shell, moaning at the taste of Ted's delicious skin.

"Cody… what the… what the hell? … Stop this… Cody!"

He had a hard time concentrating on the road, especially as he felt Cody's cold hand traveling from his abs down to his crotch, soft, lean fingers, large palm starting to rub him through the rough material of his jeans.

"Why don't you… ever have fun… wisth me… Teddy? Why can you… never be… nize… to me?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, words still slightly slurred, escaping his plump lips in between kisses and nibbling.

"Fuck Cody… stop this! Road… can't concentrate… Cody… come on!"

But the younger man was too far away in his own world, increasing the pressure on Ted's crotch with his palm while skilled fingers started to work on the zipper and button, tongue meanwhile tracing a path down the sweaty neck to his throat.

"Why can't ya… show me… how much ya… love me… Teddyyyyy?"

The older man finally had enough, pulling over onto the standing-line and shutting the engine off.

"Cody… fucking… STOP!"

He shoved him away rather abruptly, rather harsh, obviously not only startling himself but also Cody as the raven-haired mans lips started to quiver, his eyes starting to dwell up with tears, back pushed back into the car-door.

"Cody… what the hell do you think you are doing?"

He was not exactly sure about what he was so pissed, if it really was Codys blunt try to get into his pants, the fact that Cody was beyond drunk… or the fact that he had actually enjoyed this all way too much for his own sake.

"I just… I want ya to loosen up, Teddyyy… to have some fun… why dontcha… why can't ya see it, Teddyyyyy?

He arched a brow, staring at his teammate in disbelief, hands still tightly holding onto the steering wheel.

"See what? Cody… you're drunk as fuck… you're not thinking…"

He was surprised to say the least by Codys fist connecting with the drivers-board hard, the young mans expressions changing from sad to frustrated, almost mad, as his blue eyes glared daggers into him.

"I AM NOT DRUNK! Fuck… TEDDY! You don't get it… do you?"

He swallowed hard, almost flinching at the hardness, the coldness in Codys voice, the sudden soberness in his eyes.

"You'll never get it…"

His voice trailed off as he turned his head away, facing the window again, staring into the darkness of the night as a lump started to form in his throat and his lips started quivering again.

To say that Ted was curious, clueless, absolutely surprised would all have been complete understatements as his green orbs stayed fixed on the now trembling figure next to him, no idea what to make out of all this, what was wrong with his friend.

For now, he decided, he should just leave it. Starting the engine again with a loud sigh, he pulled back onto the road, forcing his eyes to stay on it.

He had completely forgotten about his open zipper… and button and while his eyes stayed fixed on the empty highway, he never realized Cody shifting in his seat, baby-blue eyes -filled with frustration, with lust… but also with something else… with love- staring at him while one of his hands acted on its own accord, inching closer and closer to its goal until it quickly sneaked inside the material of silken boxers, fingers ghosting over Ted's length.

He had never seen it coming, hips snapping up involuntarily into the touch, huge lump forming in his throat as he momentarily closed his eyes, breathe hitching.

"Fuck… Cody!"

"Can't you see it, Teddy?"

His lips again attacked Ted's neck, fingers slowly engulfing him, starting to rub, to tuck, to pump incredibly slowly, feeling Ted react to it, feeling him grow, the muscles underneath his lips tensing.

"I… want… you!"

He punctuated each word with a squeeze of the base, hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin as he continued.

"Why can't you… see that?"

Ted was totally taken by surprise, having a really hard time to look straight forward, let alone concentrate on driving as his eyes fluttered open and shut with every touch, every tuck of his slowly hardening length.

"C… Cody… stop… please… oh shit…"

Cody raised his head from the delicate skin, licking his lips, eyes looking more than sober now as he husked.

"You really want me to stop?"

He had no idea what had gotten into him, why he was reacting like this, but his head acted on an own accord as it shook from left to right and an almost inaudible "No" left his gasping lips, hands holding onto the steering wheel for dear life, forcing his eyes to stay open, seeing the satisfied smile on Codys full, swollen lips out of the corner of his eyes.

Maybe… that was what he had wanted all along… maybe that was the reason why he had always gotten so jealous when Cody was fucking around… that was the reason why he was so frustrated.

"I'll make you feel so good, Teddy… you won't regret it."

And he believed him, feeling those oh so soft lips back on his neck, gently nibbling and biting, hand freeing him from his confines, the cold air in the car meeting his hot, pulsing meat making him gasp and shudder, soft, skilled fingers working him steadily closer to heaven.

Cody had never been more sober in his life. Truth be told, if Ted had not been that blind, he would have realized that Cody had barely had anything to drink that night. The grinding, the dry humping, the shameless flirting; he had just wanted to get Ted out of his shell, had wanted him to get jealous, to finally see the truth.

Every single time he had fucked around, it had been to forget about Ted… HIS Ted. He had loved him ever since they had first met, always been attracted to him, but Ted was a married man, straight as all hell… at least that was what he had thought, what everyone had thought. Until a few weeks ago, when Randy had talked to him, had opened his eyes, telling him about all the looks Ted had given him… HIM out of all people. Even when Kristen was with them, Ted's eyes, Ted's attention had never left Cody… and he had never realized… till then… thanks to Randy.

He shifted again in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position, eyes staying fixed on that beautiful, heaven-like face, flushed with pleasure, as he lowered his head until he was eye to eye with the object of his endless, wild, wet dreams.

He licked his lips as his gaze shifted back and forth between the now hard, pulsing length in his hand and the heated face of his friend, seeing him staring straight forward on the street, lips slightly parted, silent moans and grunts ringing through the air, hips bucking into his hand.

Slowly lowering his head, he took a swift lick of the tip, groaning at the salty taste of the bit of pre-cum dripping out of the slit. Ted gasped loudly, back arching off the seat as he glanced down at Cody, the sight alone making him shiver, making him tremble, wanting nothing more than to shoot his load right into the younger mans hot, sinful mouth: Cody grinned sheepishly up at him, cerulean-blue eyes dark with lust, tongue between those soft, almost velvet-like, pouty lips; and before he knew it, Cody started sucking on his head as if it was the tastiest bit of meat ever, rolling his tongue around and around, slurping, nibbling, licking, blowing, hand still working up and down his base at an steadily increasing pace.

His fingers digging into the steering wheel, head pressed back into his seat, eyes only half-open, trying to stay on the street, he pulled over again, stopping the engine in a hurry. As soon as his hands were free, he grabbed the back of Cody's head, fingers intertwining, embedding in his soft, fluffy hair, urging him on.

Cody smiled around the column of flesh, slowly making his way further down, teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh as he relaxed his throat to a maximum, goal on hand was taking him all in… and he did not stop before his nose tickled Ted's pupics.

The sensations for Ted were almost too much as he tried to regain his breathe, gasping loudly at the feeling of being so deep inside that wet, hot throat. Kristen never did that, not that good… not that far… being too fine herself to even suck him off. He was overwhelmed, trying to stay calm, to keep his hips under control, but this all came to an end as Cody started swallowing, started to gag around him.

Hips started to buck up in synch with Cody's head bopping down, a steady rhythm got set, the soft hands kneading his thighs, his own fingers rubbing soothing circles into the muscles on Cody's neck.

That convulsing, wet throat around him, that tongue swirling around his base, those soft, sensual lips sliding up and down his pulsing length; it was almost too much for him to take.

Half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes glanced down at the beautiful specimen in his lap, suckling, nibbling, gurgling; those lean, long fingers roaming over his thighs, his waist, his hips, his abs -he soon enough felt the heat inside of him rising to new highs, hips snapping up into that tight throat faster and faster, fingers grabbing tighter onto that fluffy hair, moans, grunts and gasps becoming louder, becoming more as he felt his balls tightening.

"God Cody… I… I'm…"

He must have sensed it, too, since he slowly rose his head, releasing Ted from the hot caverns of his throat with a loud pop, blowing onto the tip for good measure, azure-blue eyes searching Ted's emerald-greens, lips swollen and abused, fluttering as a low, satisfied sigh escaped them, curling up into a damn cute smile, cheeks flushed a bright red.

Ted grunted, opening his eyes, staring straight into those bright orbs, fingers softly curling around his friend's neck.

"Why did ya… why… stopped?"

Cody let out a soft chuckle at his loves inability to form coherent words, let alone sentences, crawling up until he was seated comfortably in his lap, straddling those strong, muscular thighs, his lips only a mere inches away from Ted's, breathing against them in a husked whisper.

"Cause I want you to cum somewhere else… I want to feel you inside me… feel you explode in me… fill me… make… me… yours!"

The last words were each punctuated with a sharp snap of his hips, his covered butt rubbing hotly against Ted's almost bursting cock, the words alone blowing away Ted's mind as he roughly grabbed the young mans cheeks, pulling him into a heated, passionate, needy kiss. His tongue not even begging for entrance, but forcing itself inside the hot cavern, tasting himself for the very first time, tasting Cody for the very first time, wet tongue exploring him, hands tracing down that broad back to Cody's ass, grabbing it roughly, pulling him close forward, rocking against each other.

Pants, groans, moans, soft gasps filled the air inside the car, sweat mixing with saliva, hands grasping, touching, feeling, exploring, lips never leaving each others as Ted's fingers shakily opened his companions pants, the young man lifting his hips to let them be pulled down to his knees, his thick, hard cock, already leaking with pre-cum, glistening, hitting the cold air.

He gasped into the kiss, hands firmly holding onto Ted's neck, fingernails digging into the tense muscles.

"Now… Codes… how we… gonna…"

Ted breathed out during kisses, unsure of himself all of a sudden, unsure of the situation, of what to do next, what to say, hands still resting on Cody's ample-cheeks, tight, but gentle, eyes staying fixed on the young mans pleased features, lust-filled, sparkling eyes drawing him deeper and deeper into trance.

Cody smiled warmly at him, shifting around in his lap, one hand sneaking down, skilled, smooth fingers once again taking hold of the leaking, throbbing flesh, guiding it towards where he wanted it, needed it… for so very long now.

Ted's eyes widened as he realized where this was leading, breathe getting caught in his throat as he felt his tip rubbing over the small, puckered hole, hands on those strong, muscular cheeks starting to tremble, to shake.

"Don't you… Cody… you can't… OH FUCKING HELL!"

Before he was able to finish his thoughts, Cody had already lowered himself onto the thick piece of meat, stretching his own walls to the fullest, an almost guttural, animalistic groan escaping his kiss-swollen, reddened lips as he pushed himself further down until he could feel hard, pulsing balls against his cheeks.

Burying his face in the crook of Ted's neck, his hands came up again, fingers holding onto the blond, soft hair on his neck, playing with it while his breathing slowly turned back to normal and he got used to the painful, but pleasurable intrusion.

Ted had his eyes shut tight, panting heavily, hands holding onto Codys hips for dear life, as if fearing that the younger man would change his mind again. However, Cody sure as hell had no such thing on his mind.

He slowly started moving his hips back and forth as soon as his breathing steadied, eyes staying shut, lips trailing a line of kisses from Ted's neck to his shoulder and back up, his senses heightening as he took in every sound, every movement, every scent, every single touch.

He could not believe that his dream finally became true… he could not believe that he finally had Ted with him, under him, in him, all over him.

As Ted took it all in -the lithe body moving up and down in his lap, silken lips on his hot skin, those sweet mewling sounds escaping his Cody's lips- he finally realized that this was what he had wanted all along, this was what he had needed, what he had secretly craved for, what he loved… he realized that he was in heaven… finally.

His own hips slowly started to thrust upwards as good as possible, meeting Cody's downward thrusts as they both rocked simultaneously towards bliss, his hands moving up and down his friends back, caressing it, feeling the muscles tremble, the skin burning, holding him close, close as can be while his lips searched for those of the younger ones.

Finally finding them, he took them into a lock, soft at first, sensual, slowly, tongues carefully, gently exploring each others caverns, low mewls and sharp pants escaping their lips, both sets of eyes half-open, staring at each other as both men put all their feelings, all their wishes, their dreams, their emotions, their LOVE into that one kiss.

Ted's world was spinning, his mind on overload. Never in his life had he felt something that intense, something that good, that intoxicating, had he felt so free, so right, so… so complete.

As the thrust became quicker, harder, deeper, frantic, so became the kiss, Codys pleased gasps and moans the sweetest sounds Ted's ears had ever heard, spurting him on as he drove himself deeper and deeper into the willing body, the tensing and relaxing, the convulsing of that tight passage like an addiction, drawing him in.

"Teddy… please… t… touch me… need ya'r… hand… please!"

Cody moaned out during sweet, little kisses, feeling himself getting closer to that point of total ecstasy, the heat rising in his sweating body, fingers digging into the broad, tense shoulders of his friend.

Ted licked his lips as his clouded eyes stayed fixed on that gorgeous, flushed face, lips parting so sensually as low mewls escaped that else so innocent throat, his shaking hand taking hold of the

rock-hard, throbbing desire, starting to slide his long fingers up and down in time with his thrusts, frantic, erratic, quick.

"Fuck Codes… so sexy… hot… so fucking hot… wanna see you… wanna see you cum, baby!"

Those sharp, deep thrusts stabbing his prostate every other time, the soft, strong hand pumping him, that throaty southern drawl, the thought alone of Ted being the one fucking him, touching him, saying that kind of things to him… it made his toes curl, eyes rolling into the back of his head, body shaking and trembling as he thrust himself down one final time, a loud wail of pleasure leaving his kiss-swollen lips, hot white ribbons shooting out over Ted's hand, his shirt.

He was milking him for all he was worth, until the last bit of cum left his fleshy meat, the sensations of being buried that deep inside those hot, tight, now constricting and spasming walls paired with his name leaving Cody's lips over and over again, seeing him in all his sexual glory, so hot, so sexy, the warmth of his cum bathing his hand; it all was just too much for him and he started to hammer away almost furiously, nails digging into Cody's bony hips, tingles rising in his body, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he drove himself home.

With an animalistic grunt, a scream so full of lust and pent up frustrations, he emptied himself inside the hot caverns, head sinking forward onto Cody's shoulder, repeating his name again and again, like a mantra as he gave him a few more soft, smooth thrusts, not wanting to leave that oh so willing heat ever again.

Both stayed like this for a long while -Codys head resting on Ted's shoulder and Ted's on his friends- catching their breathes, both for a whole other reason:

Ted wanted to savor the feeling, wanted to enjoy the warmth as long as possible, longing to stay like this forever, buried deep inside his new found lover.

Cody on the other hand was afraid to move, afraid to talk, afraid of Ted realizing what he had just done, realizing his mistake, snapping, freaking out as soon as he would look him in the eyes.

Ted was the first to move, softly kissing up from Cody's shoulder to his neck, over his throat, his jaw-line, his cheek, his breathe still hot, still unsteady, hands gently caressing the youngers back -that caring, almost lovingly gesture of affection surprising Cody.

Their eyes finally locked, emerald-green staring into wide, cobalt-blues, a warm, genuine smile meeting a frown.

"You know… next time… we should do that… on a bed… would be more comfortable… a lot!"

Ted smirked at Cody, tongue snaking out to wet his lips as he watched his friend's eyes widening even more, his mouth gaping open in almost a shock as he swallowed.

"I… you… you want to… do it again?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he softly pecked Cody, drawing back with a questioning look on his face, brows furrowed, head slightly tilted.

"Why? You don't?"

"OH FUCK YES… I do! I just… I… I thought…"

Claiming Cody's lips with his own once more, Ted shook his head, that one genuine, soft, loving gesture taking the rest of his doubts… of both their doubts away.

"God Cody… you've no idea… what you are really doing to me."

He slowly lifted him up by his hips, low whine escaping the young mans throat as the now spent, but still thick cock left his sore hole and his pants got pulled back up, zipper and button closing, soft, smooth lips meeting his again and again before he settled himself back into his own seat, hooded eyes still staring at his friend in disbelief.

Zipping himself back up, putting the seat-belt back on, Ted glanced over at Cody, lips curling up in a toothy grin as his hand gently brushed the young mans thigh, squeezing it just a little.

"Let's get back to the hotel… to our room… I think some sleep is highly appreciated now… and needed."

His gaze drifted back to the street as he started the engine once again, grin turning into a full-blown smirk.

"And who knows… might just happen that I'll feel lonely… and cold tonight."

* * *

**I'm happy bout any review I get... just try to make it a little creative... Thanks a lot for reading and sticking with me. Next up I think will be the FINAL chapter of "Falling for him".**


End file.
